Watching your Heart Break
by Annabelle Styles
Summary: Renesmee knows the story of when Edward left Bella, but thinks there keeping some of it from her. She meets a vampire who can send her back to when he left, but has to remain unnoticed. But will she risk everything and break that rule to help her mother?
1. Chapter 1: He Broke her Heart

**A/N: This the Fiction I'm writing now! (duh!) Don't panic, a sequel for 'My Heartache and Yours' will be written, but I need ideas! Help?**

**I DON'T OWN NEW MOON:(**

* * *

**Prologue - Renesmee POV**

I've never seen her so upset before. I've never seen her human before. Her eyes had dark circles underneath and were lifeless. I felt so angry with Daddy for leaving her, I was angry with my whole family! I wanted to run up to her, and hug her tightly, never to let go, to let her know I was there for her.

But I couldn't.

**Chapter 1: The Forest  
Renesmee POV**

"Tell me the story!" I begged, my parents looked at each other and smiled.

"You know the story already, Nessie" Daddy chuckled, I pouted.

"No, the other one, the one were you left" I continued, I saw momma flinch. I remembered that she doesn't like that story.

"Sorry, momma, I didn't mean t-"

"No, it's okay, Nessie" She smiled, "Come on, nudger, bedtime" I loved it when she called me nudger, my nickname from when I wasn't even born.

"Momma, I'm physically 15 years old!" I moaned, she chuckled "Oh fine!"

----

I couldn't sleep that night. I decided to take a walk in the forest. I slipped on my skinny jeans, and my paramore t-shirt. I climbed out of my window, and ran into the forest. I stopped and sat on a tree stump.

Daddy was right, I did know the story already, but I knew there was more than what they were telling me. I was so frustrated with them, I'm 15, I can understand things now! I stood up and began walking again. I suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry" I said, the woman laughed

"Don't be, it was my fault" She smiled. Her voice was soft, like momma's and daddy's is.

"Wait. You're a vampire" I gasped, backing away

"How did you-" I suddenly found I was laughing

"Relax. I'm one too, well, half of one" I sighed

"What's the matter, you seem a bit... distracted and frustrated" She asked, I sighed again

"It's my parents, they're being... awkward" I explained

"Why?" She asked

"It's just this story, I think there's more to it than what they're telling me" I said quietly,

"You don't think they're doing it much justice?" She asked

"Kind of, yeah" I smiled

"Ad you want to see it happen?" She asked again

"Yes" I whispered

She went and sat on a tree stump, and put her head in her hands, as if she was thinking. I stared at her as she did, she seemed so peaceful. Her head suddenly snapped up and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked,

"You know vampires sometimes have... special talents?" She asked, I nodded.

"Yes, why?" I said quietly

"I can pin-point certain thoughts or memories, and send you back to witness them, but not re-live them" She explained

"You can? That's awesome, can you do that with that story?" I asked, she smiled

"Of course, but there are a few things you must know first," She said, I nodded "You have to remain unnoticed,"

"Why?" I asked, I didn't see the harm in a friendly 'hello' to my momma and Jake.

"You might change something, just the tiniest thing, the future, _your _future might be different, it may not even exist" She explained

"Do it" I said, she smiled

"Okay, first I want you to think of the story" She told me, I thought of it, thought of daddy's goodbye to momma.

She put her hands on my temples, and closed her eyes. The ground suddenly felt as if it was shaking, I opened my eyes slightly and saw nothing was moving at all. I shut my eyes again, tightly.

After a few seconds, her hands dropped. I opened my eyes, the sky was pink, like it was evening.

"Remember, unnoticed" The woman shouted before she ran off.

I stood still in my place. I scanned the forest, I didn't know where momma would be. I suddenly heard talking coming from behind me. I followed it, and saw it was momma and daddy. I hid behind a tree and watched them, smiling to myself.

"Bella, we're leaving" Daddy said. My mouth fell open, although I knew that happened already, it still shocked me to hear those two words.

"Why now? Another year-" I wanted to jump to momma's side and argue too, help her, make daddy stay! But the word 'unnoticed' kept ringing in my head.

"Bella, it's time. How much longer can we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'll have to start over soon regardless."

Momma paused for a moment, she was thinking. I looked at daddy, I could see he didn't want to do this, he didn't want to hurt her.

"When you see _we_-" Momma whispered.

"I mean my family and myself" But momma is family!

"Okay, I'll come with you" Momma said. Yes! YES! That's a good idea!

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going... It's not the right place for you"

"We're you're going is the right place for me" Momma whispered. Yes momma, fight it!

"I'm no good for you Bella"

"Don't be ridiculous" Momma said. He _was_ being ridiculous, _one_ time she gets attacked by Uncle Jasper and suddenly he's Mr. Danger '09. "You're the very best part of my life"

"My world is not for you" Daddy said, grimly.

"What happened with Jasper - that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"

"You're right" He agreed, "It was exactly what was to be expected"

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-"

"As long as that was best for you," He interrupted. I really felt angry now. I was desperate to go up to him, slap his face and say 'STAY! You love her, you cannot deny it!'

"_No!_ This is about my soul isn't it?" Momma shouted. I've never seen her so furious. I watched her, her hands were fists, her hands were so tight her knuckles were turning white.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me" Daddy said, slowly. Momma paused again, I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"You...Don't..Want...Me?" Momma asked,

"No." Daddy said. My anger suddenly vanished, it was replaced with sadness, anguish. I felt a lump rise in my throat, and a tear fell down my cheek.

"Well, that changes things." Momma sounded shockingly calm. I was close to screaming with tears, and she was calm!?

Daddy looked into the trees, and closed his eyes.

"Of course, I'll always love you.. In a way, but what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change," I was sobbing into my jacket sleeve now, wiping away a few tears before I could listen again. "Because I'm... _tired_ of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella, I'm not human" He said. I wiped another set of tears from my face.

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," He said.

"Anything," Momma vowed.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid" He asked, I sniffed and leant my head against the tree truck, I knew what was coming next.

"Goodbye, Bella" Daddy's voice sounded peaceful, quiet.

He kissed momma's forehead, he began walking away,

"Wait!" Momma choked out. I was helplessly crying now. But he turned and grabbed momma's wrists.

"Take care of yourself" He whispered to her. He began walking away again, but this time, he was truly gone.

I fell to my knees, and cried into my hands. Now I knew how momma really felt, so much agony. My daddy was gone. I looked up and saw her curled up on the floor. I stood up wanted to hug her so badly, comfort her.

I turned and ran. I kept running, I hoped this was a nightmare, that I would wake up soon. I came to the main house. I went to a window, it was all empty, all I saw was the white walls. They were gone. My family was gone! I slid down and put my head in my hands and cried.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't include all of the 'Goodbye' part.**

**Review, maybe?**


	2. Chapter 2: The House

**A/N: jasperwifey1, course I'll be your Bff, lol:)**

**My BMA, Elizabeth thinks I should do a soundtrack for this Fiction, I have a few songs in mind... if you do, please add it in your review:)**

**Chapter summary: Renesmee has woken up, still in the past, but time has fast forward, to when Bella goes to La Push to see Jake for the first time... **

**I DON'T OWN NEW MOON... 14 DAYS LEFT TO WAIT! OME**

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
Renesmee's POV**

I opened my eyes carefully, it was morning. I sat up, and remembered where I was. I stood up, and turned, the house was looming over me, like it was haunting me. I caught a glance of myself in the window, my eyes were all red, and my mascara had run too. I wiped it off with my sleeve, straightened myself out, trying and probably failing to look normal, and began walking in the forest again.

It felt like I'd been walking my whole life. Like I'd been seeing the same surroundings again and again, it was like some old cheap 80's movie, repeated backgrounds to save money. I began thinking of my parents back in my time, surely they'd noticed I'm gone. Daddy will kill me when I get back, but he's dead anyway, after leaving Momma like that, he's going to pay!

I Suddenly heard a familiar voice, a friendly voice.

Jacob.

I smiled and followed it. And to no surprise, it lead me to La Push. It was raining heavily, so I put my hood up and fastened my jacket up. I edged myself as close as I could to Jake's house, and saw Momma, and Jake running towards her, his hair was long. It looked weird long!

"Bella!" He shouted happily. That's how he usually greets me, grinning.

"Hey, Jacob" Momma smiled, Jake stopped, and I saw the confusion in her face. "You grew again!"

Jake laughed, it made me laugh, his laugh always does "Six Five" He said with his hands on his hips proudly. Show off.

"Is it ever going to stop?" She shook her head "You're huge!" I scoffed to myself. He's a werewolf! But I forgot she didn't know that, yet.

"Still a beanpole, though" He grimaced "Come inside, your getting all wet" He said

They went inside, so I ran to the nearest window of his house I could. I peaked in, the interior of his house was similar, apart from the TV had moved from the corner to the other.

I couldn't really hear them, but I could kind of lip read what they were saying, courtesy of Uncle Emmett, although I still have no idea where _he_ learnt it.

"Hey, Dad" Jake said, he ducked to get inside, "Look who stopped by."

"Well, what do you know! It's good to see you Bella" They shook hands, I laughed at Momma's expression when Billy's enormous hands drowned hers. "What brings you out here? Everything okay with Charlie?"

"Yes, absolutely. I wanted to see Jacob - I haven't seen Jacob in forever"

I saw Jake's eyes brighten when she said that. He was grinning, so much it looked like his cheeks would explode. That kind of made me jealous, I knew I shouldn't be, hell I'm not even born yet, I had no reason to be jealous.

"Can you stay for dinner?" Billy asked, he looked eager, I never knew how much Momma meant to them.

"No, I've got to feed Charlie, you know" She smiled, she made me smiled.

"I'll call him now" Billy said, reaching for the phone "He's always invited" Momma laughed, she looked uncomfortable with that offer.

"It's not like you'll never see me again. I promise I'll be back again soon - so much you'll get sick of me"

Billy chuckled "Maybe next time"

----

It was soon night fall. I'd watched Momma and Jake in the garage, as they admired Jake's car. But Momma asked Jake about some motorbikes she'd bought, Momma and Daddy never told me anything involving Motorbikes.

I found myself wandering in the forest again. As bored as I was, I decided to look for somewhere to sleep. I was almost half asleep when I reached a quiet road. I walked along it, and followed another path, which lead into the forest again.

This was worse than hunting with Alice, all those 'Careful, my jeans' or 'Ow! My nail!' would annoy even Jasper, and he's usually the calm one.

I then saw the house again, my old family's house. I walked up the driveway and looked inside again. I looked different at night, the moon shone into one corner of the house, causing a shadow of the columns. I went to the front door, and realized that I could sleep in here. I took out two hair pins from my hair, and began picking the lock, another skill courtesy of Uncle Emmett.

"Yes" I whispered as the door opened.

I walked inside, I was surprised by my footsteps that echoed throughout the house. It was eery, too silent than it should be, usually Alice would skip down the stairs and hug me, Emmett and Jasper's laughter would bellow throughout the house, and the sound of Rosalie's hiss would follow.

I walked up he stairs, and into the living room. I closed my eyes and imagined the house with all the furniture and people in it. I smiled. I opened them and frowned when I saw emptiness.

I walked up the last flight of stairs and into Daddy's old room. Empty. Silent. I took off my jacket, and laid it out on the floor. I sat down crossed legged and sat facing the whole room.

I imagined when Daddy proposed to Momma, how happy the both were. I felt myself drifting away to sleep, so I didn't fight it, I let myself fall asleep into my dream world, where everything was happy...

* * *

**Again, drama building up.**

**Review, maybe?**


	3. Chapter 3: Vampire Scent

**A/N: 18 Reviews!? I don't believe this, Thanks! Sorry I didn't include all of the speech from New Moon.**

**Soundtrack so far:**

**Forever is Over - The Saturdays  
Misguided Ghosts - Paramore  
Happy - Leona Lewis**

**The nightmare Nessie has is basically Edward was Bella's life, and without him, she has no life :'( **

**Edward: Say it.**

**Me: Nu-uh**

**Edward: *Dazzle***

**Me: I DON'T OWN NEW MOON**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Renesmee's POV**

_It was dark. Not just dark, black. I held my hand up and I couldn't even see that. I put my foot forward carefully, and then walked forward. Suddenly, I heard breathing coming from behind me, I turned and saw Momma with her back to me. I ran to her and put my hand on her shoulder,_

_"Momma," I whispered, she didn't respond, "Momma, answer me!" I whispered again, still no answer. _

_I spun her around, and I gasped. This wasn't _my _Momma. Her eyes looked dead, lifeless. She had dark circles around them, and they were blood shot like lightning. She was practically brain dead. _

_"Momma, it's me, Renesmee, answer me please" I pleaded, no answer again, but she looked at me with her dead eyes, then looked away again._

_"Momma? Please, it's me." I whispered. She suddenly collapsed. "MOM!" I cried_

_She as lifeless on the floor. Her eyes shut tightly. I knelt to her side and nudged her arm._

_"Momma, are you okay? Momma!" I cried again._

_I looked up and saw Daddy, he was stood staring at her with an expressionless face. I stood up and smacked his arm,_

_"How dare you! You left her, I hate you, I hate you _so _much!" I cried, he didn't look at me._

I awoke panting and gasping. I looked out of the window, it was still dark, probably not even past midnight yet. I groaned and sat up, I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

I stood up, wrapped my jacket around my waist, and began looking around the house. I came to one room, which I assumed was Aunt Alice's old room because of the enormous walk-in closet. I went in and leant against the wall, and stared at the room.

I was used to it having Aunt Alice's clothes all over the place, and shoes on top of them, with the sound of her groans and grunts as she figures out what to wear. I let out a small chuckle at that thought.

I opened my eyes, and saw the room empty again, my smile faded to a frown. I sighed and left the room. I walked down the stairs, and left the house. I looked up at it, still looming over me, haunting me still.

I walked away from it, back into the forest.

Then something dawned on me, how will I get back? Am I stuck here, is this now my life? I sat on a rock and stared up at the sky, well what I could see of it from the clouds. I shut my eyes, and fell asleep again.

I opened my eyes again, it was light. It seemed only a few seconds that I'd had my eyes closed, at least I got back to sleep. I stared at the sky again, but suddenly, I bolted up. I sniffed again to be sure.

Vampire.

Could it be them? I followed the scent, it wasn't familiar, I didn't know it, it couldn't be them could it? I continued following it, and it lead me to a meadow, it was Momma and Daddy's meadow.

I then saw Momma, stood still in the middle. I backed away behind a tree to watch, with the vampire scent still strong and close. She began looking around and scanning the meadow.

I then saw a figure appear on the opposite side of the meadow, he began walking forward towards Momma. Then I realized, he was the vampire I could smell. I wanted to shout her name and save her from the vampire.

She turned and faced the vampire, "Laurent!" She cried with happiness. Happiness? A stray vampire, I'd be out of this meadow already!

"Bella?" Laurent asked,

"You remember." She smiled. Then I remembered another story, the one with the vampire called James, this Laurent was part of his coven.

He grinned "I didn't expect to see you here" He walked towards her slowly. Although Momma knew him, something didn't feel right, I didn't trust him.

Momma smiled "Isn't it the other way around? I do live here. I thought you'd gone to Alaska?" He stopped walking, and cocked his head to the side slightly.

"You're right, I did go the Alaska. Still, I didn't expect... When I found the Cullen place empty, I thought they'd moved on"

"Oh" Momma bit her lip. I could tell it hurt her whenever she saw or heard their name, and for some reason, it hurt me too, I flinched when he said it. "They did move on" She finally said.

"Hmm. I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?" I gritted my teeth together.

I hated this Laurent already. He seemed so arrogant and cruel, worse than Leah Clearwater, he makes her seem sweet. I took a deep breath and carried on listening to them.

"Something like that" She sighed, I felt sorry for her, why didn't she just leave?

"Do they visit often?" He asked, he shifted towards her again.

Momma stared into space, as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Now and again" She said "The time seems longer to me, I imagine. You know how they get distracted..." She was babbling now, I giggled to myself. "I'll have to mention to Carlisle that you stopped by. He'll be sorry they missed your visit" She smiled weakly, I knew she was lying, "But I probably shouldn't mention it to... Edward, I suppose" She struggled to say his name, I saw her flinch afterwards.

"Did Victoria ever find you?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes," He answered "I actually came here as a favor to her, she won't be happy about this."

"About what?" Momma asked eagerly,

"About me killing you" My jaw dropped. I knew he was bad, I knew there was something wrong with him.

Momma staggered backwards, I knew she had some sense as a human.

"She wanted to that part for herself" He said. I shuddered, _that part_, it made me sick. "She's sort of... put out with you Bella."

"Me?" Momma said, her voice was high-pitched, she was scared.

"I know, it seems a little backward to me, too. But James was her mate, an your Edward killed him." Momma seemed petrified, but the way Laurent was putting all of this seemed like a plot for a soap opera.

"I suppose she'll be angry, all the same." He sighed

"Then why not wait for her?" Momma choked out. _Big mistake _I thought to myself.

"Well, you've caught me at a bad time, Bella. I didn't come to _this_ place on Victoria's mission - I was hunting," I knew it was a mistake asking. "I'm quite thirsty, an you do smell - simply mouthwatering" I made myself cling the the tree tighter to stop myself from running out, grabbing Momma's hand and running away with her.

"He'll know it was you" Momma whispered "You won't get away with this"

"And why not?" Lauren smiled slyly "Your scent will wash away with the next rain. No one will find your body - you'll simply go missing, like so many, many humans. There's no reason for Edward to think of me, if he cares enough to investigate," I clung to the tree harder.

"Please" Momma begged. Yes, let her leave!

"Look at it this way, Bella. You're very lucky I was the one to find you" He said,

"Am I?" Momma asked.

"Yes, I'll be very quick. You won't feel a thing, I promise. But of you only knew the things she had planned for you..." He said. Torture, did he mean torture? "I swear you'll be thanking me for this."

I watched him as he sniffed the air as the wind blew Momma's scent. I was surprised he didn't smell me, maybe it was because I didn't exist yet. "Mouthwatering" He repeated.

Momma's eyes squinted together in fear. I shut mine too. I waited. Nothing, no screaming, no crying. I opened my eyes and saw Laurent backing away.

"I don't believe this" He muttered.

I glanced over to the forest opening and gasped in shock. A tall animal figure appeared. It walked forward and revealed to be a wolf.

A Werewolf.

Suddenly, another appeared, then a few more. They formed a V shape, like Geese do. Momma gasped and jumped back, what a genius. The one closest to her, who I instantly recognized as Jake, looked at her.

I shut my eyes, and imagined it was me he was staring at. I imagined that he licked my face, and I hugged against his soft fur. I suddenly heard a loud growl, and Momma screaming.

I opened my eyes and screamed too, what I saw shocked and scared me...

* * *

**Lol Sorry I kind of changed that bit from New Moon, I wanted a cliffhanger :)**

**What has Nessie seen? Has Laurent survived?**

**Review, maybe? **

**-x-**


	4. Chapter 4: Apologies

**A/N: Heyy people. So, so sorry for not updating, I lent New Moon to someone and I've only just got it back. **

**I don't own NEW MOON :( **

* * *

_...PREVIOUSLY..._

_I shut my eyes, and imagined it was me he was staring at. I imagined that he licked my face, and I hugged against his soft fur. I suddenly heard a loud growl, and Momma screaming. _

_I opened my eyes and screamed too, what I saw shocked and scared me..._

**Chapter 4  
Renesmee POV**

I put my hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming, I felt lucky that none of them looked my way. The wolves who I recongnized as Sam and Paul, had began ripping Laurent apart. Sam growled and threw his arm across the meadow, landing near me, my immediate reaction was to back away from it. Then, Paul ripped his head off, and flung it away into the forest. I crouched down and put my hands over my ears to block out the growls and screams. Mainly Momma's screams.

I shut my eyes tightly, and thought of my family again. I thought of Jake, in human form, not werewolf. After a few minutes, I carefully and cautiously moved my hands away from my ears. Silence. I stood up slowly and peaked my head around the tree. Momma had just began running away, away from the empty meadow.

I turned and ran to La push. It seemed longer than last time, but I eventually reached it. I saw Jake and Paul coming out his house, and they met Sam, Jared and Embry outside.

"You should tell her to be more careful, Jacob" Sam scolded to Jake.

"I would if you let me see her" Jake said,

"Jake, you know you can't" He answered.

"You make no sense, Sam!" Jake snapped.

He stormed away back to his house. I had this small feeling making me want to follow him, it's what I usually would do. Instead, I decided to go to Momma's, or Grandpa Charlie's house.

Momma's truck was in the driveway. I went around the side and saw Momma's window, I climbed the tree next to it, I should go to Uncle Emmett for these skills more often, they do come in handy. I sat myself as faraway as I could so she wouldn't see me. She entered her room and laid down on her bed.

I watched her lay there motionless, even though she wasn't sleeping. It reminded me of the other story they told me, Dad used to watch Momma sleeping, I thought it was quite creepy at first.

I was suddenly brought back from my thoughts by a sharp tapping sound, I heard it again, something was hitting Momma's window. I looked down and saw Jake throwing stones at the window. I put my hand over my mouth so he wouldn't here me breathing, and with my free hand gripped the tree branch so I didn't fall.

Momma opened the window, I shut my eyes tightly, but luckily it was dark, so she wouldn't see me.

"What are you _doing_?" Momma gasped. I was thinking the same thing, I thought Jake wasn't allowed to see her?

"I'm trying to keep--" He shifted on the tree branch. I nearly fell at one point, "--My promise."

"When did you ever promise to kill yourself faling out of Charlie's tree?"

"Get out of the way." He ordered.

Jake suddenly swung, backwards then forwards until he had enough power to fly foward. "No Jake!" Mom ducked just in time as Jake launched himself through her window. I shifted up the branch and got mysel closer to the window. Jake grinned, but Mom didn't look happy still. Maybe because she was used to his human self, this was my Jacob now. Werewolf Jake.

"Get out!" Mom suddenly hissed.

"No." Jake said. "I came to apologize."

"I don't accept." I'd never seen Mom this mad, even at Jake.

She tried to push him back to the window, of course she failed, he was like a brick wall to her now. But Mom lookd as if she was going to faint,she was swaying slowly.

"Bella?" Jake whispered, catching Mom's elbow as she swayed. He put her near the bed, just in time for her to collapse onto the edge. "Hey, are you okay?" This time her sounded worried.

"Why in the world would I be okay, Jacob?" She was mad, she only called _me_ by my full name was when she's mad.

"Right," He began, he sounded hurt. "Crap. Well... I-- I'm sorry, Bella." He said. I looked at her face, her expression was made up of both anger and sadness...

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, I wanted it updating for you. Next chapters will be much longer (2000 words +) Ok?**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5: The Shoebox

_A/N:_ _Heyy. I've wrote the chapter where the big twist/shocker thing happens already, so I don't forget it. And like I promised, longer chapters. _

_Would you like a sequel to this, maybe where Renesmee watches her family being turned? Or watching her own birth? Just tell me in your review._

_I don't own Twilight, New Moon or any of the characters._

* * *

**Chapter 5  
Renesmee P.O.V**

Mom and Jake had been talking a while. Mom had forgiven Jake, and they both had calmed down a bit. I had luckily kept my balance long enough to listen to the final part of the conversation.

"Have you ever had a secret, that you couldn't tell anyone? One that wasn't your to tell?" Mom looked down. The Cullens.

"I don't know why you came here Jacob, if you were jus going to gie me riddles instead of answers."

"I'm sorry," Jake whispered. "This is so fustrating."

I was desperate to jump through the window and tell my straight to her face, 'Jacob is a werewolf!'. But I knew that would have disaterous results. Maybe I could leave her a note, clueing her what he is... no, that's still changing things.

"Jake, wait--" I looked back and saw Jake jump out of the window, and left into the darkness.

Mom fell back onto her bed, and she was instantly sleeping. I watched her, like dad did. Edging towards to the end of the branch, I lowered myself into her bedroom. There was no harm in going in to have a look round, was there? It was dark, her scent everywhere, along with Jake's in certain areas. I made every step as quiet as I could. I went to the drawers, and saw some frames, one was empty, and the rest had pictures of some people I'd never seen before. A blonde boy, A brunette girl, a dark haired boy and a girl with dark brown hair. Maybe Mom's human friends.

I began walking to the otherside of the room, but a floorboard creaked below me. Luckily, Mom did't wake up. No other floorboards creaked like that. I knelt down to it, and saw a lump under the rug. I lifted up the rug, and saw the floorboard had been ripped off, and placed in carelessly. I lifted it ever so slightly and saw a shoebox. I knew it was not the right time, but I lifted it out, and climbed out of the window again, and headed for the forest.

I sat on the nearest rock I could, and placed the box on my knee. I opened the box, and saw more pictures. I went through them one by one, pictures of Mom's human friends, and some of Jake, then some of Mom and Dad, Alice and Jasper and the rest of my family.

Mom _had _told me before that Dad had hidden the pictures from her birthday, but he'd never told her where they were, I guess I could tell her now. I put the pictures back in, and decided to put them back in Mom's room.

I climbed up the tree again, with the box tucked under my arm. I reached the top, and saw Mom, wide awake in her bed. Crap, had she seen me? I edged back a bit, and waited. She fell back to sleep again, she'd probably had a nightmare. I leapt into her room and put them back under the floorboards. I climbed back down, and sat on the floor against the house.

Where was I going to go?

----

My eyes opened, it was bright, really bright. Morning in fact. I bolted up, straightened my clothes and hair out. Suddenly, I heard Mom's truck start up, I took a guess that she was going to La Push, so I ran through the forest and beat her there.

She arrived 5 minutes after me. She knocked on his door, and Billy answered.

"I need to see him." She told him.

"He's not in." Billy lied. Mom paused and pushed past him.

I back up behind a tree, and heard a howl, I turned and saw Sam, Jared, Embry and Paul appearing from the forest. Mom stepped out from Jake's house and ran towards them,

"What did you do?" She shouted, "What did you do? What did you do?" She repeated, pushing Sam.

"What did he tell you?" Paul asked through his teeth,

"Nothing. He tells me nothing because he's scared of you." She said.

They laughed at her, all of them. Suddenly, Mom slapped Paul. He began breathing heavily. I knew what that meant.

"Bella, get back!" Sam ordered, "Paul."

Mom did as he said, just as Paul phased. I saw the look of terror in Mom's eyes. She turned and ran back to Jake's house, just as he stepped out.

"Bella!"

"Run!" She called to him. "Jake, run!"

Jake phased as Mom dived to the ground. Jake growled at Paul, and they began fighting roughly. Mom looked petrified.

"Take Bella to Emily's place." Sam ordered.

Jared and Embry walked forward to Mom. "Looks like the wolf's out of the bag." Embry joked.

* * *

_I really wanted to end with the worlds crappiest joke. Lol. If you have any playlist ideas, tell me in your review._

_So, what you think? Good?_

_REVIEW!_

_Love ESBMFx_


	6. Chapter 6: The Only Exception

A/N: Heyy. I've wrote the chapter where the big twist/shocker thing happens already, so I don't forget it. And like I promised, longer chapters. And with this chapter, I adjusted something, I mean, I moved something that is meant to happen later in the movie/book and added it here, you'll see what it is.

I'm doing this chapter mostly from memory! And sorry for not updating in MONTHS! And I changed it a tad at the end, to fit my storyline :)

I'll release the playlist soon :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Renesmee P.O.V**

* * *

Mom looked shocked, well, her eyes showed it, but she seemed calm through her expression. When they arrived at Emily's house, Jared and Embry headed for the door, but turned to Mom, who still looked severely shocked.

"Come on in, we don't bite." Embry called to Mom, who gingerly walked forward.

"Speak for yourself." Jared commented, heading inside first.

"Oh, and about Emily, don't stare, it bugs Sam." Embry added.

"Why would I stare?" Mom asked, the shocked expression snapping immediately to a confused one.

She went inside Emily's house. I snuck to the side of the house, and peeked through a window low enough for me. Jared and Embry had sat down at the table, and Emily was grasping a plate of muffins.

"You guys hungry? Like I have to ask." She chuckled, turning to face Mom. "Who's this?" She asked.

"Bella Swan." Jared said.

"Mm, so, you're the vampire girl." She smiled.

"You're the wolf girl?" Mom said. I could see her eyes trailing towards Emily's scar, but always avoiding it.

Emily chuckled, "Guess so. I'm engaged to one." She chuckled, putting the plate of muffins in the centre of the table, just as Embry and Jared reached for them, "Save some for your brothers, and _ladies_ first. Muffin?" She asked Mom.

"Sure." Mom whispered, walking forward and picking one up.

"Trust Jacob to get around Sam's gag order." Emily commented, turning the the kitchen counter again.

"Uh, he didn't tell me, I-I guessed." Mom said.

"It's a wolf thing, Alpha's orders are always obeyed." Embry told them. "Oh and check it out, we can read each others minds."

Jared sat up, "Would you shut up. These are trade secrets, damn it, this chick runs with vampires." I saw her amused expression, if I had a mirror I guess mine would be too.

"You can't run with vampires, they're fast." I smiled widely at that remark. Humiliate Jared, everyone's goal.

"Yeah? Well we're faster." Jared added, followed by a smirk from Embry.

"Freaked out yet?" Embry asked,

"You're not the first mosters I've met."

"Jake's right, she's good with weird." He said, wrapping his arms around Emily and kissing her. Mom watched them, and I saw pain in her eyes, or maybe jealously?

Soon after, Jake and Paul came in, they were laughing and joking now. Guess Jake was protecting Mom. Paul sat down, and turned to Mom, grinning. "Sorry." He smiled at her.

Mom then looked at Jake, who gestured her to go with him. I followed - obviously.

----

They were on the beach, Mom was walking ahead. Again, I followed behind them as much as I could, without being noticed.

"So you're a werewolf." Mom said, not looking at Jake at all.

"Yeah." Jake answered. "A few lucky members of the tribe have the gene." He said, with a sarcastic edge to his tone. "A bloodsucker moves in, the fever sets." I was surpirsed how offended I felt when he referred to vampires as bloodsuckers. Maybe it was the way he said it, normally, Jake would call me Bloodsucker sometimes, not in a bad way.

"Mono." Mom simply said, and Jake cracked a smile.

"I wish." He sighed.

"Can't you find a way to just... stop?" Mom asked, "I mean it's... wrong."

"It's not a lifestyle choice, Bella. I was born this way! You're such a hypocrite, when I'm the wrong kind of monster for you--"

"It's not what you _are_, it's what you _do._" Mom told Jake. "They never hurt anybody-- You've killed people, Jake."

"Bella. We're not killing anyone." Jake told Mom, she then sighed.

"Then who is?" She asked. Or what is.

"The one thing we do kill. Vampires."

"Jake, you can't--"

"Don't worry, we can't touch your precious Cullens." Jake said. "It'll violate the treaty." I scoffed to myself, it was broken when I was born.

Mom opened her mouth to speak, but it shut again. Jake moved closer to Mom and put his hand on her shoulder; she hesitated a bit, and Jake saw that.

"You're scared of me?" He questioned, his hand falling back to his side.

Mom shook her head, "No, of course not, it's just... I need to, adjust." She answered.

Jake sighed, "I guess... sorry."

They were silent, very quiet. I looked down, it reminded me of the awkward moment when Emmett burst in on me and Jake kissing for the first time, of which he told my Father.

I looked back at them, my smile disappeared, I saw the reason for the silence. At that moment what I knew of Jake was shattered, and I _hated _them both.

_They _were kissing.

My legs felt weak, I felt like I was going to pass out. Anger or Hatred? I didn't know which it was. Either way, I wanted to kill them both. My own Mother kissing _my _boyfriend!

I turned and ran. I needed to be as far away from them as possible...

* * *

Again, the storyline change, I basically moved the almost kiss part from before the phone rings in the movie, to an actual kiss to the beach scene! Please don't flame me for it.

So, review? x


	7. Chapter 7: Changes

A/N: I was reading back the beginning of this chapter, and the last and thought "Heh, Renesmee thinks Bella's a S-L-U-T, her own Mother." Lol. I have a real twist to things in this, because it's pure genius (I think) lulz.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

My eyes opened slowly, letting them adjust to the sunlight. I was still on the beach, I guess I'd fallen asleep. I stood up, and turned to walk to the road. I hadn't forgotton about Mom and Jake, it still made me feel sick with hate whenever I thought about it, but it was permanantly imprinted in my mind, so it didn't really go away. They never told me anything about kissing.

I reached the road, and saw Mom's truck. Great, she'd probably _slept _with him. I began walking along the road and at the corner of my eye saw a figure on the cliff. I soon realized who it was.

Mom.

I gasped. They never told me anything about this, cliff jumping! She wouldn't try and kill herself, would she? I ran towards her, but stopped. She took her shoes off, and looked down at the water.

"You wanted me to be human," She said to herself.

"Mom!" I shouted, "Mom!" She didn't even react to it, she continued staring at the sea.

"Then watch me." She added, walking closer to the edge.

I soon realized why she wasn't responding. I didn't exist yet, Mom wasn't a _Mom_. The stupid rule didn't matter anymore, the whole kissing Jake scenario didn't matter to me now, "Bella!" I yelled. She turned and looked straight at me. Everything suddenly went black...

----

I bolted up, gasping for air. I suddenly realized where I was. Not on the cliff anymore, I was in Jake's house. I got out of the bed, and looked around, this couldn't be Jake's room, it was too girly for him. And definately not Mom's. I opened the door, and it was Jake's house. Slowly, I went into the living room.

"Nessie." I spun around and saw Mom. She was human.

"M-Mom." I stammered, feeling the confusion set in.

"Are you okay?" She asked, putting her arm around me.

"Yeah I-- I mean, uh..." I couldn't speak. "Where's Dad?" I finally brought myself to say.

"In the back, why?" She asked.

"Just... uh, thanks." I said, heading into the back.

I went into the garage, and saw the bonnet of Jake's Rabbit up. I walked in slowly. "Dad?" I asked.

Jake appeared, a big grin on his face, with spots of oil on his cheeks and forehead. "Yeah, Hun?" He asked. The confusion was back again, he wan't my Dad, why was he responding to that? Then it hit me like a bullet. Mom didn't jump off the cliff, Alice didn't have the vision and didn't return to Forks. I'd changed everything. And _Jake _was my _Dad_? "Nessie?"

I snapped my head up, "Sorry, uh..."

"You want anything?" He asked. "I'm kind of busy." He held up a spanner.

"I-It doesn't matter now, sorry." I faked a smile and turned to head back into the house.

I slammed the door or my 'bedroom', and sat on my bed. But I saw my reflection in the mirror. My skin was tanned like Jake's, my eyes were still chocolate brown, but my hair black like Jake's. I wasn't _me _anymore.

The door suddenly creaked open, it was Mom. "Nessie, you okay?" She asked. That confused me too, she never called me Nessie, she hated that nickname.

"It's Renesmee." I muttered.

"What?" She asked.

"My name's Renesmee, _don't _call me Nessie." I said though my teeth.

"What? Your not called Renesmee, it's Vanessa." She told me. Great, a different name too. "You've been drinking, haven't you? This is all a hangover."

"What?!"

"You've been with those friends of yours." She said angrily.

"What friends?" I snapped.

"You know what friends I mean." She shouted.

"I don't I--" I stood up and pushed past her, and ran to the beach. Ignoring her shouting.

After about five minutes of running, I stopped, realizing I was deep in the forest. Feeling tears form in my eyes, and drip down my cheek. I'd ruined everything. Nothing was the same. The Cullens didn't even know I existed, let alone who I was. I slumped against a tree, and just cried.

"Edward, don't do this!" My head snapped up, those voices... "Please, she's fine, I've seen it." Alice! I was Alice, they were here!

"I have to, she's with that dog." That was Dad.

"Edward, you promised you wouldn't interfere with her life."

"And you promised you wouldn't keep watch on her with visions." He said.

They were coming closer, but they wouldn't know who I was, why should I bother moving? They'd walk straight past me. "That's different."

"I have to see that she is okay." He said, as they walked past me. But something inside me made me speak.

"She's fine." I said quickly. They turned to face me.

"I'm sorry?" Dad asked.

"Bel-- I mean, she's fine." I told them, standing up.

"Who are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm Re-- Vanessa, her daughter." I told them, I saw Dad's fists tighten.

"Edward, don't." Alice whispered to him. "Well, thanks for telling us, but do you know _where _your Mom is?" She asked me.

I was still angry with what I'd seen, them leaving and all. I couldn't help myself. "I do, but I'm not telling you."

"Look _kid_, I'm not in the mood for games, where is she?" Dad said through his teeth.

"Why should I tell you? If your so bothered about her then you shouldn't of left her!" I snapped.

He stood forward, his fists still clenched, but Alice held him back. I stood back, feeling extremely angry at them, breathing heavily and all. I looked at them both in the eyes.

"Where is she?" He asked again.

I suddenly felt overwhelmed with anger. I'd never felt it before. My breathing got heavier, my fists were now clenched so hard they turned white.

"Kid?" He asked.

That did it. I was so angry, that I myself shaking. Alice and Dad backed away, as I suddenly phased into a wolf...

* * *

So, everything in Renesmee's life changed, her name, her appearance... even her PARENTS! My beta wanted the wolf phase, as it links in to something later on...

If your confused:

Renesmee stopped Bella from cliff jumping, so Alice didn't see her jump, didn't tell anyone she'd supposedly commited suicide, Rosalie didn't tell Edward and Alice never returned to Forks to see Bella and blah blah blah!

So... review? x


	8. Chapter 8: Cry

**A/N: Lol, I'm crap at writing the phasing parts, so if anyone can help, let me know. Don't worry, Renesmee will not imprint on Edward, that's just wrong guys! ****I've decided Renesmee won't call Jake 'Dad', it's far too confusing. But she calls him Dad to his face. **

**Song:- Cry by Faith Hill**

_**If I had just one tear **_  
_**Running down your cheek **_  
_**Maybe I could cope **_  
_**Maybe I'd get some sleep **_  
_**If I had just one moment at your exspense **_  
_**Maybe all my misery **_  
_**Would be well spent...yeah.**_

**HEY! Anyone fancy making a banner or Youtube Trailer for this story? Make it and link me too it, I'll happily put it on my profile, taking no credit what so ever.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_I suddenly felt overwhelmed with anger. I'd never felt it before. My breathing got heavier, my fists were now clenched so hard they turned white._

_"Kid?" He asked._

_That did it. I was so angry, that I felt myself begin shaking. Alice and Dad backed away, as I suddenly phased into a wolf..._

**- C H A P T E R E I G H T -**

I saw the look on Alice and Dad's expressions, it was definite shock. But I couldn't speak, if I did it came out as a bark or a growl.

"A wolf?" Alice questioned. "But... that means..."

"She married _that mutt_." He said through his teeth. I felt like attacking him, but I didn't have the guts to. I backed away slowly, and ran away.

"Nessie?" The voice sounded distant, blurred. "Nessie, baby?" It became clearer, it was Mom.

"She'll come round, it was her first time." That was Jake's voice.

My eyes opened slowly, I was in my room. "Oh baby!" Mom sighed, hugging me tightly.

"W-What happened?" I asked, my voice croaky.

"You phased, Nessie, I should of realized that was why you were acting oddly, I'm sorry." She hugged me again.

"What? I _phased_?"

Jake put his arm around me, "Don't worry, it's nothing to be afraid of, I went through the same." He told me.

"I'm not afraid, just... confused." I said, my voice unsure, "Where did you find me?" I asked.

"In the forest, well, I got worried and went looking for you and saw you wandering, as a wolf, around, but you phased back to human and passed out." Mom explained.

"Oh, right..." I shook my head. "Did you... see anyone else?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"No reason." I sighed, "Can I be alone, please?" I asked, they both nodded and left the room.

I collapsed onto my pillow, staring at my ceiling. What had I done? I wasn't meant to be a wolf, my boyfriend was now my father, and my real family probably hate me now they know I'm a wolf. Great. I messed everything up.

I sat up again, and looked on my phone. Maybe I still had my old contacts on them. I was in luck, I did. I pressed 'call' on Alice's number. Full of excitement, I waited to hear her cheery voice. But instead I heard:

_'I'm sorry, the number you have called does not exist.' _

Doesn't exist? I tried Emmett's number, then Jasper's and got the same response. I eventually threw my phone on my bed, fell to my knees, and cried insanely.

Why was this happening? All I did was help stop my Mom from killing herself. I heard a light tap on my door. I wiped my eyes carelessly and sat up on my bed, "Come in," I said.

It was Mom, "You okay?" She asked, her cheeks glowing red. It didn't look right.

"Yeah." I said, coughing to clear my throat.

"Have you been crying, Hun?" She asked, I looked away. "Nessie?"

"It's way too complicated." I sniffed, wiping my eyes.

"I'm your Mom, nothing's too complicated for me." She smiled in a motherly way.

"No, trust me, even _I_ can't explain it." I found myself chucking.

"Okay then." She said, still unsure. "Let me know if there's anything I can do." I nodded.

She left the room, and I groaned again, falling back onto my pillow. What if I couldn't change it back, what if things were stuck like this? My eyes began stinging with tears, the tears began leaking from the corners.

My eyes flickered open the next morning, stinging badly from last night. The clock read eleven thirty, I'd really slept in, that wasn't me, I never slept in. I ran a brush through my haystack of hair and went out to the kitchen, Mom placed an enormous plate of food in front of Jake.

"Ah Nessie, here." I saw her place the same sized plate in my spot. Only then I realized my stomach was growling with hunger. I sat at the table and looked down at the food.

"What's the matter, Hun? Not hungry?" Jake asked, shoveling more food into his mouth.

"No, I-I am. This isn't right, that's all." I sighed, picking up some of the bacon and nibbling on it.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it, soon it'll just be a natural thing." Jake said. "It was bound to happen." No, no it wasn't. I'm not supposed to be a werewolf!

"Hm." I mumbled, suddenly shoveling in some food like Jake did, feeling very embarrassed afterwards.

After breakfast I told them I was going out, I needed space. I just walked and walked for miles into the forest, not really having a planned route in mind. After coming to a very familar road, I walked along that... it lead me to the Cullen's house. I swallowed heavily and walked up the long driveway. They were here, I could see their flash cars parked up - The Volvo, the Mercedes, the BMW... I ventured up to the house, slipping behind a tree. I had to hide a bit better when Emmett's Jeep showed up. He and Jasper got out, as usual they were laughing and bellowing, it always made me smile, they were such babies. I saw thier faces fill up with disgust suddenly,

"God, is there a wolf round here?" Emmett asked in disgust. I looked down, feeling... hurt. "Jeez!" He raced inside, followed by Jasper.

I shut my eyes, tears trickling down my cheeks. I slid down to the floor, my hands were shaking.

"Hey, are you alright?" I turned around, I smiled at the person I saw...

* * *

**Who has Renesmee seen? Could it be a Cullen, a wolf? Who knows! It could be me for all you know :P Anyway, penny for your review? x**


End file.
